Haruka Akagi
Haruka Akagi (赤城はるか Akagi Haruka) is a character in anime series Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. She debuted in manga Chapter 17 of Volume 6 and Season 1 second segment in anime. She is a Lovely type idol with red as her theme color. She works as a nurse in a clinic with her father Tsutomu Akagi and mother Riko Akagi. She also has a brother named Julian Akagi, who is three years older than her. Appearance Haruka has medium, red chest-length hair hair tied into pigtail braids to 2 circle buns and red eyes. She always wearing Norwegian traditional clothing, and has red earrings on her hair. Personality True to her type, Haruka acts girly, sweet, and cute. Full of imagination and dreams, she also appears to be obsessed with cute things. She does not, however, appear to shown any concern for her statistics. When Haruka is happy, she can see the colors of Parijuku City and a whole image spreads through her mind. When Haruka is afraid, she simply starts crying. Haruka is very cowardly girl who has never been good with Universe Shows, but looks on a whole new level she sees the world of angels and idols. Despite that, she is a very enthusiastic girl whose heart is always passionate and strong. Story Meeting Haruka Haruka is first seen in Episode 29, bidding farewell to Rød Landet (Red Land) Elementary School's principal as she leaves for Paniverse Elementary School as part of transferred student program. Principal Sven Bondevik advises her to take a good look at Panivese' idols, with the intent that Haruka will discover her true potential as an idol. Haruka finds herself in Second Class with Hotaru Fuyuumi and Makoto Ikeda. Haruka is astonished at how different the idols are at Paniverse compared to Rød Landet (Red Land), and is disappointed at not having to find a single girl who is similar to herself. Everyone stumbles upon Haruka's situation. Haruka explains that because of her "paranoid" personality, she doesn't feel herself fit to be an idol. Haruka is then told that she will be performing at special concert celebrating the transfer program. One evening, Haruka is found by Makoto, telling Haruka to teach Makoto how to cook. Makoto comments why Haruka speaks in a sweet, posh voice, and Haruka is reminded of how she isn't very idol-like. Mio convices her that uniqueness is a good thing, as it makes her sweet-tempered idol. On the day of performance, Haruka says that she may have finally founded her Universe Days, but she is unable to perform because Angel Devil approaches her and said that she is a 'stupid Norwegian who doesn't use idol manners". Angrily, Haruka starts to fight him with transforming into angel and starts her audition, performing her first song "Good Day". After her performance, Haruka asks of Aiko, Mio, and Makoto to call her by her first name rather than 'Akagi-chan'. Mio asks her why she is not wearing casual outfit, to which Haruka, sarcastically, replies that it is 'her family's tradition'. The others then claim that Haruka is cowardly but cute herself, embrassing her further. Scandinavian♥Trio - Episode 48 Mio, Makoto, and Haruka decided to form a new unit named Scandinavian♥Trio 18 days after the events of Haruka's debut. Approximately 7 days after Paniverse Elementary School Carnival has announced, Scandinavian♥Trio becomes the first idol unit in Parijuku City. When they resumed to continue their idol days, it is suddenly disbanded after Hotaru fails for Paniverse Elementary School Carnival. Haruka's Departure and Return Takes place in Episode 63. The day that Paniverse Elementary School exchange student Haruka must return to Norway already approaching. Although Rinne Hoshizora is fired up as the chairwoman of "Haruka's Goodbye Party" executive commitee, the crucial Haruka ends up saying "I don't want to be transferred back". The girls tell Haruka that they could never forget her, because they know their paths will cross again, and they will be always connected through Universe. Haruka is touched by these words before Mio and Makoto tell her that she will be putting on a performance before going. She agrees and runs backstage to change, then appears on stage to perform "The Brand New World" (not the same as "Brand New World", second opening theme by Prizmmy in Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future). Seems like the transfer program is not long. In Episode 66, the girls find Haruka depressing and tell her what is wrong. Haruka reads her book about angels and wishes she had a wing so she could fly anywhere. Angel Goddess comes along and shows her a magic trick to let Haruka begin her returning audition. Yes! Nordic 5 - Episode 135 Approximately 2 years after the disbandment of Scandinavian♥Trio, Mio, Makoto and Haruka decided to forming an unit again called Yes! Nordic 5 (a parody of magical girl anime Yes! Precure 5) alongside Izumi and Sango. Etymology Akagi (赤城): Aka (赤) means red, referring to her theme color with gi (城 shiro) means castle. Her surname refers to flag of Norway and its kingdom. Haruka (はるか): The name possibly means distance. But in Japanese female names, Haruka means "spring flower" or "spring fragrance", this refers to her sweet aroma as flower. Haruka is also known as "Haru", which she wears on idol costume name tag, written as はる. It has been called many times by her friends, even fans. Many characters in Pretty Country series with "Haru" on their first two words also given a nickname to distinguish each other. * Haruko Sakurai - Sakurako (from Sakura'i Haru'ko) * Haruna Morizono - Morino (from Mori'zo'no Haruna) * Harue Izumino - Miharu (from Izu'mi'no Haru) * Haruno Sakuragi - Haruno (given name) Relationships Christian Sørensen: Haruka has a huge crush on Christian, as shown when he first appeared in Season 4, Episode 182 of anime and Version 1.2 update of Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns ~Angel Simulator~, she has a big affection towards him as she turns to love each other. "Oh my god, a new boy called Christian Sørensen arrived in Parijuku? From Norway, right? I can't wait to see him!♥︎ Wow... I think I'm in love, really... ♥︎" -Haruka Akagi, upon unlocking Christian Sørensen in "Angel Simulator". Mio Nanairogaoka: Haruka and Mio don't seem to like each other that much but they have to get along often because they're in an idol clan together. Makoto Ikeda: Makoto is Haruka's best friend and Haruka usually follows her wherever she goes (much similar to Lucy and Yuriko). Haruka, however have a habit of teasing Makoto by calling her "Mako-peko", which annoys her every time. The two are also in Yes! Nordic 5 together along with Izumi, Sango, and Mio. Izumi Suzuhara: Haruka likes Izumi but sometimes thinks she's a little selfish. Sango Kagami: Haruka doesn't talk to Sango very much but thinks she's beautiful and fashionable stylist anyway. Aiko Hanazuki: Haru has heard about Aiko's relationship with Pierre, and eventually gets a boyfriend named Christian Sørensen. The two girls get along sometimes. Natsuki Aizawa: Natsuki has heard of Haruka through Makoto and meet her while she was watching the other people mingle about. Kaname Uzuki: Both Kaname and Haruka get along quite well, maybe because Soft☆Germanic is possibly a sister group of or (sometimes) rival to Yes! Nordic 5. Both are very similar in personality and have nearly identical hair styles. They both also have hope of determination in reaching their goals. The only personality difference is that Kaname acts like cat while Haruka acts cowardly. Ritsuko Usami: When Ritsuko transfers into Paniverse Elementary School, Haruka was Ritsuko's new classmate. Ren Harumiya: Haruka and Ren don't seem to like each other that much but they have to get along often because they are in Paniverse together. Hiroko Kiriya: In Episode 185 before a challenge between Soft☆Germanic and MGT Nordic 5, Haruka has a good relation with Natsuki, which makes Hiroko angry because Hiroko does not like anyone outside S☆G get a close relationship to her fellow members. Moreover, Haruka dislikes Hiroko because she thinks Hiroko is cocky. By the end of that episode, Haruka and Hiroko are able to like each other. Kotori Oniyama: Really hates Kotori's speaking style, because Haru thinks Kotori is really impudent. Miyabi Fukuhara: Thinks Miyabi is too formal, in contrast to Kotori's. Yumemi Hayasaka: Likes her martial arts skills. Names in Other Languages Appellations Trivia * Haruka, in many ways, similar to Kaname Uzuki. ** Both are Lovely-type idols. ** Both have nearly identical hairstyles. ** Both lack flowers in their idol aura. ** Both can be silly. ** When they feel upset or mad, they want someone to pay their attention. ** Both have a very close relationship in their respective groups: Haruka - Makoto, Kaname - Yuko. **They also have hope of determination in reaching their goals. * Her birthday is 15 December. * Haruka seems to hate Summer, like Izumi. * She has a female Norwegian forest cat named Neko-nya. * Her voice actress, Sumire Morohoshi, shares her first name with Sumire Naruse from Story of World: A New Miracle. * When looking for the Haruka's media online, there may be some pictures of Haruno Haruka and Akagi Towa from the anime show Go! Princess Precure, which is not to be confused with the character, because the name of the character has combined names rather than separated. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Scandinavian characters Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Lovely Idols